


Nothing more than a dream?

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Pike/McCoy Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Blush Bones, Dreaming, M/M, Rare Pairings, erotic dream, kind of open end, rated m to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Pike knocks at Jim and Leonard's quarters. But to the doctors surprise he is not there for Jim.





	Nothing more than a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly bad with titles and summaries. Anyway here is my first Pike/Leonard story. Hope you enjoy!

It was Friday afternoon. Leonard just left the bathroom after a shower, only with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Since he didn't have a shift in the clinic today he wanted to use his free time to study. That was why he hadn't gone out with his roommate and best friend. Jim had been a little bit disappointed but he also understood Mccoy.

Leonard now walked to his wardrobe to get dressed but before he could even pull some clothes out there was a knock on the door.

He let out an annoyed sigh. Being pretty sure that whoever had knocked wanted something from Jim not him. Of course Leonard headed to the door and opened it anyways. He was however surprised and immediately straightened as he saw, who the visitor was.

“Pike… sir, Jim is not here at the moment."

Christopher's eyes roamed over Leonard's body. The older man didn't even tried to hide this. It made the doctor extremely aware of the fact that it was still only a towel he was wearing,causing him to blush slightly.

“When will he be back?” Pike asked.

“Probably not before the evening.” Mccoy answered.

Hearing this Pike smirked and stepped into the room.

“Good. That should be enough time. “

A bit confused Leonard looked at him:”Excuse me sir, but enough time for what? “

Christopher turned to him. With one hand he reached for the button to close the door. Just to press Leonard against it seconds later.

Mccoy gasped in surprise and nearly let the towel fall. With wide eyes he looked at the older man.

“I am here for you Mccoy. I have enough of your teasing. Walking around, swaying your hips and ass seductively, looking handsome even in those cadet reds… “ Pike growled into Leonard's ear, making the doctor shudder.

“I… I honestly don't know what you are talking about. “

Now Christopher chuckled:”Of course not. You are totally oblivious to all the people swooning over you. That makes the whole thing only more frustrating. But let me be clear: I want you and I am about to take you. “

“That’s… that's highly inappropriate!” Leonard tries to argue.

“And still you want it. “ Pike replied with a grin. “Blushing, blown pupils and well I can see you are already half hard. Naughty boy. I haven't really done anything yet, have I? “

This only made Leonard blush even more. He wanted to response but Christopher attacked his neck already. Sucking and biting lightly. Making the younger man moan and squirm. One of Pike's hands wandered down Leonard's body to pull the towel away. So now Mccoy was completely naked against a fully dressed Pike. This only turned the doctor on more.

“Bones… “

Since when called Pike him like this? Leonard decided to ignore him. He wanted more now. No backing off.

“Bones! “

Leonard was confused. He didn't wanted to be reminded of Jim.

“Hey Bones wake up! Just for a moment at least!"

Mccoy groaned and opened his eyes, just to look into Kirk’s blue ones.

Leonard realised he was still in his uniform, he probably never went to the shower but fell asleep right after his last class.

So it had only been a dream in the end. But such a dream with Pike? That was one of the last things Leonard had expected. Yes, sure he always had a little thing for older man and he also thought of Pike as attractive and maybe somebody could say he had some sort of authority kink but that's all. He wouldn't consider Pike a crush of him. Well, maybe he had been wrong.

“... Long story short we are both invited to dinner at Pike’s house today. “ Mccoy heard the end of Jim's story and his eyes went wide.

“What? Why did you had to get me into this?!"

Jim only shrugged:”So I don't have to go there alone? I mean don't get me wrong, I like Pike still I think it will be more entertaining when you are around. Also he seems to kinda like you."

Again Leonard groaned. Then he stood up.

“I’m going to the bathroom to take a shower." he muttered.

With this dream still crystal clear in his mind this surely could be an interesting evening.


End file.
